Memory of the Future
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: What would Hibari's answer be when Dino asked him about the special moment his ten-year older self shared with his pupil?


Title: **Memory of the Future**

Disclaimer: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ belongs Amano Akira

Prompt: D18 – Dino asked Hibari about the special memory with TYL!Dino

Credit: Thank you so much to selenas_magick who has kindly beta read this fic

Author's Note: This fanfic uses British English (single quotations for normal speech)

* * *

'Look at that!' A curly-haired girl pointed at a paraphernalia shop at the junction of the street.

'What's so special about it?' asked the boy standing next to her.

'It changes too fast. Last month, it was a clothes store; three months before that, a bakery; half a year before, a chemist; and before that, it was a jewellery store.'

'Things changes,' replied the boy, 'Nothing lasts forever.'

_Nothing lasts forever,_ Hibari repeated what the other pedestrian had just said in his mind as he walked down the busy street lined with shops. _Not even ... _He squinted as the nearly setting sun came blindingly to his eyes. Its glow of golden radiance reminded him much on a certain stupid herbivore's blond hair ... and goofy smile ... and leather whip ... and furry coat and...

Hibari clenched his jaw. Why wouldn't the visualisation of his tutor leave his mind?

The head of discipline committee resumed his steps towards his school rooftop. Sawada Tsunayoshi and his other guardians might be celebrating their safe return with their families right now − after defeating the Millefiore and making their way back with Irie Shouichi's machine a few minutes ago − but to the skylark, school was the homiest place on earth.

At this hour, the students had all gone home. Hence, Hibari met nobody on the stairs on the way to the roof. His footsteps echoed through the empty corridor. However, the situation changed as soon as he unlatched the door to the roof. No wind rustled in the air, and yet, his breathing was not the only sound present.

Dino Cavallone had been standing there, leaning on the safety fence, whip in hand.

'Hello, Kyouya. I've been waiting for you.'

_Why can't he leave me alone?_

As soon as the fight in the Melone Base was over, the Vongola Cloud Guardian headed for the Namimori Middle School rooftop, rejecting Tsuna's offer to be accommodated at Vongola underground base. He refused to show a single soul how the changes in Namimori Town during those ten years brought panic to his mind.

Wait... '_panic'_?

There's **no** way _the_ Hibari Kyouya panicked!

Not a bit.

Nope.

Nuh-huh.

What he felt was simple _curiosity_ of the illogical event that happened to him and the other Vongola members ... and a _minor_ discomfort – that was all.

The point was, when he found himself brought into ten years in the future, he sought sanctuary in his school because there was no other place on earth where he found peace better than the school building. And yet, that herbivore just stuck his nose in Vongola's affairs and tutored him at the rooftop like in the old times.

Well – he hated to admit – perhaps this was the best diversion he could ever get from all the pa ... _discomfort _he endured, not to mention he gained the benefit of getting stronger by the training, but still...

Why must this herbivore stir further confusion in his heart?

He loathed the future Dino with passion. That man was so close, and yet so distant; the same Dino but a different Dino at the same time. Experience had forged him with what it took to be a true mafia boss. His charisma made him seem so distant – some stranger who coincidentally bore the same as Dino Cavallone. His skills were honed too far for Hibari's reach. He even had more tattoos than the last time Hibari had seen them. But most of all, he was kind. _Too_ kind to everyone. God, how the leader of Namimori disciplinary committee detested that man!

When they trained, and Dino's mobile phone fell while its owner was dodging Hibari's tonfa attack. Clattering on the floor, it flipped open. Its wallpaper displayed unmistakably Hibird perching on the finger of a smiling Hibari Kyouya. How did Dino obtain the picture of him while smiling ... no ... why would thirty-two year-old Dino carried his picture around? Being the sole heir of the well-off Cavallone Famiglia and a good-looking and affable man at that, it should have been easy for him to move on – many girls craved to be the next Signora Cavallone.

Being in the wrong timeline didn't matter anymore. To Hibari Kyouya on the school roof that day, time stopped thanks to one fucking Cavallone.

At the end of their training session that day, the thirty-two-year-old Dino hugged him without further warning. Hibari swore that Dino was the second person he hated most. The first was himself, or, to be more specific, the part of him that fantasised Dino telling him, 'I'm sorry, Kyouya. I know you are not your ten-year-older self, but I miss him so bad. Let me hold you like this for a moment.'

But when Dino really spoke at last, what he uttered was, 'Let's go home, Kyouya.'

And with that, the skylark followed his tutor to his older self's underground base without question.

The first thing he saw when the _fusuma_ door slid open made him stand rooted to the ground for quite a while.

'What's the meaning of this?' he remarked at last, in an abrasive tone, upon seeing the twenty-five-year-old Kusakabe knelt in _seiza_-style wearing a plain white Japanese-style apron over his black suit to welcome him home with, '_Okaerinasai_, Kyou-san.'

Hibari's second-in-command fixed his gaze onto the wooden planks of the floor and gulped before answering, 'Well, Dino Bronco wanted to ensure you feel at home as much as possible, so I thought I could be the temporary substitute of your parent, given our age difference and all...'

Kusakabe's voice faltered with each word he pronounced. He prepared himself for a hard punch. However, his leader's fist never came. Instead, Hibari walked past him taking an extra caution not to come into contact with him – which devastated Kusakabe all the more. Without looking back, the Cloud Guardian commented, 'There's no need for you to associate yourself with a bad example. The next time that stupid herbivore comes up with something crazy, let he himself execute it.'

'Yes, sir.' Kusakabe bowed.

Dino and Hibari continued walking along the corridor until they reached the door of the future Hibari's room. Sliding the door open for them both, the Italian informed him, 'This is your room, Kyouya.'

Hibari said nothing in reply; he simply inspected the traditional Japanese-style room, from one corner to another. The choice of objects, the array of furniture, the overall colour scheme, everything had been arranged according to his liking. As the skylark counted the number of _tatami_, his inside was swelling with pride: to be able to afford such spacious room could only meant that his future self was quite well off. He might as well believe that what his tutor claimed was true.

'It seems that Kusakabe-san has even prepared our dinner.' The blond pointed at the vessels containing rice, grilled salmon, seasonal vegetables and _miso_ soup served on two small, low, portable wooden _zen_ tables.

It was a blessing that Romario was also lodged in Hibari's base; Dino did not mess his food and, therefore, was saved from Hibari's censure. After they finished eating, a grin adorned the older man's face.

'What's so funny?' growled the younger of them.

'Well, it's just...' Dino burst into laughter '... earlier you told Kusakabe-san that I should execute any crazy plan by myself. The last time I wore an apron, on your twenty-fourth birthday, you wouldn't let me sleep and I couldn't walk straight for the next three days. I wonder what will happen if I wear the apron now.'

A swift swing of tonfa landed next to the mafia boss' cheek, missing him by barely an inch. 'One more joke like that, I'll−'

'Bite me to death?' offered the blond, still smiling.

Hibari attempted to hit Dino once again, but the don got up and reached for the TV remote control. Only his back was visible to his student while he flicked through the channels.

It was then the Japanese heard, 'When it's time for me to die, I'd rather die in your hands than in anyone else's, you know.'

The Bucking Horse's voice was slow and deliberate and for an ephemeral moment, he seemed more fragile than ever. But most of all, it gave Hibari the urge to envelope Dino with his arms, which the skylark fought by gripping his tonfas tighter. His tutor wouldn't say such thing unless he sensed a high possibility of death; just exactly how strong were Byakuran and his minions?

Hibari remained in deep contemplation until he heard Dino's chuckle. On the TV screen, a cartoon show depicted a wolf attempting to trick a lamb.

It occurred to his mind that his situation might not be far different from that of the lamb's – they were both at the mercy of a stronger creature. It was not rare, even for the twenty-two-year-old Dino to play tricks to snatch a kiss or two. That Dino had always been stronger than him then, but this thirty-two-year-old Dino was even stronger. Hibari did not like the idea at all. With his signature growl, he demanded, 'Why are you still here, Cavallone?'

Dino actually wished to stay a little longer at his beloved's side, but ten years of relationship had familiarized the man with that his lover's temper was not to be tested. Switching off the television, he rose from the tatami. 'Oh, right, you need rest before tomorrow's training. Sweet dreams, Kyouya. I'll see you in the morning.'

Prior to walking to the sliding door, Dino ruffled his student's hair.

'Don't treat me like a kid!'

But the Bucking Horse simply stepped away with a smile.

Still fuming, the Cloud Guardian stomped onto one corner of the room, where the _oshīre _closet was located. As soon as he slid the door open, his stare was locked at the sight of two futon mattresses inside it. Did it mean that Dino was a regular sleeper here? What if the don had not been joking about the apron?

Still pretending to ignore his twenty-two-year-old tutor's greeting, the current Hibari darted fast, both tonfas steady in his grip. Only seconds later, a loud crack filled the air; the lashing leather met the unbendable metal.

'So, what is it, Kyouya? Didn't you share some memorable moment with my future self – some secret memory, perhaps?'

The Japanese snarled − gritting his teeth was the only way as not to let his mouth betray him. He couldn't tell this Bucking Horse that even the scent of his aftershave in the morning was intoxicating enough, could he?

More deadly swings of tonfas raced with the lethal dance of a whip.

'Aww, come on, Kyouya, something must worth remembering,' pleaded his cheeky tutor.

His student only glared. He hadn't the slightest idea how desolating it was for Hibari to witness Daisy almost crushing Dino's organs in their battle at Namimori Middle School.

Both charged at each other again.

Hibari's tonfa excoriated Dino's skin at last. Crimson liquid trickled from the area under his left eye onto his lips, but the Bucking Horse did not mind: blood tasted like nectar as long as it was Hibari Kyouya who drew it. Still, this did not mean that victory belonged to the raven head.

It became Hibari's turn to receive the lash next. As always, regardless of the bruise on his skin, he would not wince.

'Kyouya, don't tell me my future self did not make you happy?' Dino sounded seriously worried this time.

Had Dino no idea how overwhelmingly delirious it was for Hibari that he could still breathe the same air as his lover in ten years to come, that neither of them had fallen to enemy's hands?

_Nothing lasts forever, _Hibari reminded himself. 'Hmph, how confident you are to think we are ever together in the future, herbivore!'

'But that's to be expected. There isn't a single day passing without me thinking about you. Besides–'

'Shut up!'

'It's true, I–'

'Shut up!' hissed the boy dangerously.

'But...'

The student then did the one method that had never failed to hush his teacher so far: he kissed the older man.

Who knows what future may bring? Their relationship might not be something that lasted forever, but while it lasted, they were going to enjoy it to the utmost.

OWARI


End file.
